Should Have
by Cap'n Carol Collins
Summary: After TMFTOS: Peter gets an advice to go after Olivia, but, you know, he's drunk ;D I'm Brazillian, so I apologize for any mistakes at all ;


Sitting on a cheap but simpatic bar located in one of those streets people would refuse to take after midnight, he was drinking his fourth dose of whisky. Trying not to think in Walter or whatever person related to him – even his mother – Peter remained in silence with his head supported on the glass he held with the arm that was on the table. The bartender, a semi bald guy with dense black eyebrows who looked more like a terrorist than a bartender, cleaned the glasses while looking at Peter with a pity and amused face.

"What could have happened this time?" he asked himself, putting the glass on the cabinet and sitting in a chair in front of Peter, who finally looked up with a "What?" face.

"Man, I gotta tell you," the bartender-terrorist said, doing a painful expression, "you look like crap."

Peter only smiled. He didn't want everybody to notice his humor, but he should've known that around Max that would have been impossible. He only smiled then, like admitting that he had been beat. He drank the rest of the whisky and his face became serious again.

"Let me guess…" Max examined Peter's face for a moment, "Women issues?" he lifted an eyebrow.

Peter couldn't help but to laugh, then he gesticulated with his hand for Max to fill his glass again. The bartender did so, and looked at Peter with his eyebrow up again.

"Come on, it has to be that 'cuz you have a thing with women, you know", he joked, shaking his head.

"What?", Peter asked, laughing. "What are you talking about?"

"Well… " Max straightened himself on the chair, " You brought two blonds here. One of them, as I've heard, has I-beat-you-when-I'm-angry boyfriend."

Peter was the one who lifted an eyebrow now.

"But that's past, 'cuz I haven't seen you with her in a long time…", he shook his hand to the right. "But there's another one. The other blond – not so beautiful I have to say. This one is in the middle of a divorce. And you work with her sister, right?"

Peter's face became serious again and he diverted his look.

"Ah… So that one is the problem." Max pointed his finger at Peter, who only moved his eyes to his friend what made him laugh. "You know what, I was wrong. You don't have a women thing. You have a suffering-women thing. Why do you always have to fall in love with these kind of girls?"

"I'm not in love with them", Peter finally spoke, and then looked right on Max's eyes.

Max only shook his head.

"But with the sister you are", he said.

Peter stood looking at him for a few seconds, then shook his head and looked to the other side.

"It's more complicated then you think", Peter answered in a low voice.

"Every damn thing in this world is complicated, my friend", Max laughed "if it were simple, we could do whatever we wanted, but we can't 'cuz it's complicated."

Peter smiled.

"So, now we're clear, go talk to the blond sister. I have to close. It's Tuesday, man. It's not a drinking day."

"I can't do that," Peter said. "I can't talk to her… I can't even look at her."

Max got up anyway and stared to turn the chairs upside down and put them on the table.

"Hm, so she lied to you?" he asked, and Peter just nodded. "Well, she's FBI. A cop. Cops never lie unless it's a big deal. So, go, Peter. Hear what she has to say."

Peter lifted his head and gave Max an incredulous look.

"What's going on with you today? You sound like a matchmaker!"

"Well, look what you and your emo status have done to me. Now, go. Seriously. You know I can figure out her phone in two seconds and tell her where you are, and you don't want that."

"If you know I don't want her even to know where I am, why are you asking me to go after her?"

"Because you want to."

It had been three days since that happened. She had already looked for him in all possible ways; tracking phone calls, looking for any activity in the credit card account, even going out in the SUV trough Boston – though that one she wouldn't admit that it was to look out for Peter, but to just clear her mind.

Anyways, she was now drinking – as she always did when there was something upsetting her and overcharging her head. Rachel has gone out with Ella to the zoo. They asked for her to come, but of course, she didn't. She didn't think that monkeys would cheer her up.

But, then, she stood her thoughts. What could possible cheer her up? What could make her forget about the Peter-drama and made her laugh again? Or at least, sleep again.

What?

Her eyes ran across the living room, looking for something. A sign, maybe? Well, something. She was starting to think that was idiotic when her eyes met the phone table. Beside the phone, there was a phonebook. She stop the researching there because a week after she was invited to a date by some guy in the office. He worked at another department so there wasn't any rules against a relationship between them, and he was looking forward this very much since he had now discovered that he and the Bishop guy were anything but friends – his words. Olivia smiled. Laughed, to be honest. That was ridiculous. She wouldn't do it. But then, what was more ridiculous? Get sleepless – and drunk – for a guy who was "just a friend" or date a guy who was a maniac in potential?

She got up and walked to the phone table. Opening the phonebook she looked for the letter B and then for "Brian". Shaking her head and completely incredulous that she was doing that, she pressed the keys in the phone and placed her glass on the table to free her hand and place it on her waist.

It only ranged two times before a soft voice answered on the other side.

"Hello", the voice said, and Olivia recognized it as Brian's.

"Hey, hm, this is Olivia… Dunham", she answered, adding the last name so he wouldn't feel that intimate.

"O… Dunham, hey, h-how are you? ", Brian asked in a trembling voice.

"I'm fine, thanks", she lied, well as she always did (AN: note the sarcasm) "So, do you have…", she stopped to think for a second: she needed him to do it, "want to do anything tonight?"

"Oh, yes", she could hear him sighing on the phone, and then clearing his throat, "I mean, yes I do."

"Great", Olivia tried to cover up her laughing. "Hm… 8 o'clock? You could come to pick me up", she finished in a commanding voice.

"Right. Okay. I'll be there. 8 o'clock", he sighed again.

"Okay", Olivia couldn't hide her laugh now. "See you later."

"Later, yeah…"

"Bye", she said.

"Bye", he answered. Olivia was about to hang up the phone when… "HELL, YES! OLIVIA DUNHAM, B! OLIVIA DUNHAM! God, I have to shower. No, wait. It's still 4 pm. Never mind. I'll shower lat…"

"Hm… Brian?", Olivia called "You didn't…"

"Oh, right. Sorry." She could feel him blushing. "Bye now."

Tuh. Tuh. Tuh.

Though now she wanted to call him just to say that that was a joke, she was already feeling better. Or wanted to. She had laugh, hadn't she? Yes. And as Brian was, she could see herself laughing all night long…

Suddenly a memory from another night came into her mind. She had laughed all night long too. And it wasn't about silly things and it actually had made her feel better…

Damn it.

Damn you.

Peter Bishop.

Peter came back to his hotel to take a cold shower. He couldn't appear in Olivia's place drunk like that. But it seemed that the shower didn't help much. He was still feeling like he could kiss her if she did that thing with her eyebrow and that everything started to spin in circles when he closed and opened his eyes too fast.

But that was fine. He would walk. He wasn't really far from her. He couldn't be. He chose a hotel four blocks from her house just to tease himself to go there. And yell with her. And call her a liar. And tell her that he didn't care about… About the lie. That he didn't care about h… hearing her explanations. He didn't care. He didn't.

Then why was he going there, again?

It was late.

Well, not that late. 22:12 pm.

Stop it, Peter. It is late! She's probably asleep by now.

You know she doesn't sleep when something is bothering her.

What makes you think she would be bothered by you? She didn't bother enough to tell you the truth.

Maybe Walter asked her not to. Maybe he wanted to tell you himself.

He didn't. If he did, why didn't him, uh?

We're not talking about Walter, we're talking about Olivia.

You started it.

No, you starte…

He stood in the street corner, hiding behind a car even knowing that she couldn't possible see him there. Trying to maintain himself up with his knees bended, he noticed that she wasn't alone. There was a tall and blond guy beside her. She was laughing, but there was something in her laugh he thought it was really weird. Yeah. He knew her enough to say she was faking the laugh. Poor guy. They had probably gone on a date… and she hated it.

Peter laughed behind the car and looked around to see if there was another one where he could hide – he wanted to hear the conversation. Three cars ahead there was a yellow Ford. He ran feeling like a stupid child and hid behind it. Now he could hear almost precisely what they were saying.

"… so the copy machine guy said: "What's going on?" and I just stood there trying to look like I hadn't done anything", the blond guy said, and Olivia faked another laugh that made Peter want to fell on the ground.

"Hm, it's kind of late and… ", she started, obviously trying to send the guy home.

"Yeah, we should get inside. I'd LOVE to see your house!"

Olivia made such a scared face that Peter had to cover his mouth to laugh without calling attention.

"I'm kind of tired, you know…" she tried to smile sympathetically "And this night was so great that I…" she stopped, suddenly realizing that if she said anything else the guy was going to want another one. "Anyway, I need some sleep", she finished.

Brian looked at her smiling so brightly that she thought that his mouth should be hurting by now. Peter was now in one knee laughing really hard.

"Okay. I'll call you then", he said, and Olivia felt a cold shiver coming up on her back. "Uh…" he started to approach and Peter and Olivia held their breaths at the same time.

Do something. Anything. But DON'T kiss that guy, they though equally.

Olivia turned herself in the direction of the house then, saying a "Bye" that sounded more like "Get the hell out of here" while closing the door behind her.

Brian stood looking at the wood, a little sad for a moment, but then he smiled weird and brightly again. After that he turned and walked away, for Peter's legs sake.

With a last laugh the young scientist got up and looked at Olivia's house. The only light on was on the living room so he assumed that she was getting a drink and taking her shoes off. He took a deep breath before to start to walk, telling himself to stop laughing and make a serious face 'cause now was the time to do with her all that things that he had on mind. The bad ones – of course. Like yelling and gesticulating angrily and calling her a liar and telling her she had betrayed him and that he was really mad and only has passed there to…

He just had ringed the bell? WHY he had done that! He haven't finished to plan all the things he wanted to do! What would he do now!

The door opened. Olivia was about to say she was tired when she noticed that it wasn't Brian in her front door maybe coming back to try to kiss her again or take a yarn of her hair.

It was Peter.

She froze like an iceberg had just being placed around her. The shiver on her back made her support her hand on the door to maintain herself up and straight. And her mouth was tingling giving her will to smile, but, again, she was frozen.

Peter just widened his eyes and looked at the green ones of the blond in front of him. He had frozen too. But he didn't know if he wanted to smile or scream.

Olivia was trying to think about something to say but her mind went blank. The only thing she could think of was the name – Peter. Peter. PETER!

"Peter", she said involuntarily then stood with her mouth opened trying to figure out WHAT she had just done.

She thought he was going to yell with her.

He thought that too.

But he couldn't find any trace of angry to turn into a scream or even a low insult. That blond hair. That soft skin of her face. Those green eyes. That mouth.

So, he was drunk. Tha,t in his mind, could easily be turned into a "I can do whatever I want".

And it did.

He smiled, making Olivia lift an eyebrow. That made him crazy.

His hand surrounded her waist even before he thought of doing that and his lips crushed hers with the speed of light.

You're not gonna scape from me tonight, Dunham, he thought while now pressing her against the wall. He kicked the door to close it, then he considered that she could just give him a nice kick in the balls and push him away, but he took that out of his mind when he felt one of her hands in his nape and the other on his back – and he could also tell that she had grabbed his shirt like to make sure he wasn't going to run away. He kissed her harder then, now enlacing his fingers in her gold hair with one hand while the other one held her face. His memory of her soft skin was nothing compared to this.

Olivia had been taken by surprise and just followed Peter on the make out. She didn't want to think about the fact that they hadn't actually resolved their "lie" issue, but she did. And now following her responsible impulses, she pushed Peter away by his shirt, which deep inside she wanted to rip. He didn't hesitate in backing off, but he didn't take his hands out of her face or her hair either.

They stared at each other in silence. Both mouths still opened, almost like daring the other to approach and begin to kiss again. But they simply stood there. Looking in each other's eyes.

Olivia was the one who had stopped it, so Peter was waiting for her to talk.

"Peter, I…" she began, and Peter realized that he didn't want to hear. Because nothing she said would change anything, so he just kissed her again.

She pushed him away.

"You should've told me", he said, trying to kiss her again, but she wouldn't leave; she was turning her face to the left.

"I should, but…", she tried to talk but he turned her face with his hand in his direction and reunited their lips.

She was going to kick him in the balls when he moved away.

"But you didn't", he said, and finished by kissing her.

She began to feel angry and placed both of her hands beside him and pushed him hard away.

"You're not gonna let me talk?" She asked.

"No", he answered, taking her hands and putting them in his back.

"Why?"

"Because you don't want to", he said, and kissed her hoping that that would be the last time he had to do it.

So it was.


End file.
